


Tighten My Restraints

by Captain_Nycteridae



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nycteridae/pseuds/Captain_Nycteridae
Summary: Rey makes some fun out of a tough situation.





	Tighten My Restraints

JB-007 stood at his post inside the interrogation cell dutifully. This was it, his hopes for a promotion were finally close to happening. Protecting this high priority prisoner would be the easiest way to impress Kylo Ren.

He stood by the door thoughtlessly tuning out his surroundings like a good Stormtrooper. However his helmet's audio receptors picked up something coming from the prisoner and he looked over. “What did you say?” JB asked.

She was silent for a moment, “You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.” 

He walked over to the interrogation bed and looked at her for a second before speaking, “I'll tighten those restraints. Scavenger scum!” He said with force behind his voice.

She paused, clearly understanding that her foolish tricks had no effect on his superior training. “You will lock the door and tighten my restraints.”

JB's mind blanked for a moment and then he found himself at the door. He clicked the lock and turned around. It was time to show this scum who was boss.

He pulled the restraints tight and stepped back. Suddenly feeling purposeless and helpless. Rey chuckled to herself before speaking again, “Now you will lower this bed and stand beside my face.”

JB blinked and then obeyed her, his interest peaked on what this scum was planning. He lowered the bed and stood by the head clamp as requested.

“You will remove your codpiece and pull out your penis.” The words didn't register for a moment and JB shook his head a little. His mind blanked again and when he opened his eyes again his dick was standing erect over Rey's face.

She licked her lips before speaking again, “You will use my mouth to pleasure yourself.” JB didn't need to think this one over, hormones took over as he moved forward and pushed his erection into Rey's mouth.

He pushed in and out of it slowly at first, enjoying the unfamiliar feeling. Like his fellow troopers he had been raised into the corp from a young age so this was his first sexual experience. He moved one of his hands to hold onto her head for leverage as he began to speed up.

Rey's eyes showed her pleasure as they rolled back into her head slightly as her mind tricked servant fucked her throat. He continued for several minutes before stopping and pulling out in response to her muffled voice.

Rey spoke again unimpeded, “You will pull my breasts out and fondle them.” JB moved slightly to move her loose clothes to the side, revealing her perky breasts and erect nipples. He took off the armor plating on the back of his gloves and began to grasp and squeeze her.

As Rey's moans grew in intensity, so did JB's groping. He began to pinch her nipples, causing Rey to gasp out louder moans. After a few minutes Rey spoke up, “You will stop and remove my restraints.”

JB felt a nagging voice at the edge of his mind telling him to stop, but she had spoken and he must obey. He undid her restraints and Rey stood up, her hand moving down to slowly massage his cock. “You will remove your helmet and kiss me.”

His helmet hadn't even touched the floor before Rey had pulled him into the kiss. Their lips entangled as his hands reflexively moved to hold her waist. She broke the kiss for a moment, “You will grope my ass.” She said in that delightful accent of hers.

Rey pushed her tongue into his mouth as his hands began to grasp her ass through her clothes. She moaned into his mouth as he began to squeeze her. She moved a hand down to pull her clothes to the side and reveal her pussy, “You will FUCK me.”

JB silenced that voice in the back of his head when he slid his cock into the scavenger's tight pussy. Rey moaned into his mouth the entire way in, her pleasure only increased by his hands kneading her plump ass.

Her pussy adjusted to his cock and JB began to thrust in and out of her. Both were overtaken with pleasure, Rey hadn't had sex in years and JB was losing his virginity to her. 

The current arrangement continued for several more minutes before Rey felt herself tightening up. “You will spank me.” JB obeyed and it took only a few slaps for Rey to finally cum.

He held inside her as Rey came down from her high. Then she pulled off him and walked over to bend over the interrogation bed. JB slid inside of her with ease this time and his hands resumed their work from earlier, squeezing and spanking her ass as he pumped into her.

Rey looked over her shoulder and between moans and gasps spoke again, “You will choke me.” He obliged, wrapping his gloved hand around her neck as he continued to ram into her.

Rey's second orgasm rocked her entire body and the convulsing of her pussy worked JB to cumming. He held inside her as they came down from their highs. 

JB was so in bliss that he didn't hear the sound of the door opening. He was then surprised when he was thrown across the room by the same blaster bolt that tore a hole through his chest. 

In his last moments as Rey was helped out the door by a Wookie and a man, JB realized that he'd been manipulated by that slut. 


End file.
